1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices including transistors having active regions spaced from each other, such as fin-type field effect transistors (finFETs), and to methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices including fin-type field effect transistors (finFET) have been developed. In a semiconductor device including finFETs, the active regions of the transistors are formed by fins of semiconductor material extending parallel to one another.